1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of sterilisation and decontamination, and to apparatus for use with said method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a requirement to quickly and effectively sterilise and sanitise enclosed spaces, such as kitchen areas, to destroy potentially harmful microorganisms, such as bacteria and viruses, contaminating the air and surfaces therewithin.
The biocidal activity of ozone is widely known and appreciated, and it is also known that the provision of ozone in a humid atmosphere increases the biocidal effectiveness.
However, problems associated with the use of ozone as a biocide have been the relatively lengthy post-treatment process to ensure that the environment is safe for returning occupants, the use of potentially environmentally damaging chemicals during the process, the general ineffectiveness of the process in sanitising the environment, and the overall lack of simplicity of quickly setting up and using the apparatus.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems.